Code Geass: The Age Of Wonderbeasts
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Code Geass X Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts: Set in a lush colorful post apocalyptic world ruled by sentient mutant animals, Lelouch must use his wits and everything he has on his disposal to survive and also 'live' after his 'apparent demise'.
1. Prologue

**_My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. I am the 99th Emperor Of The Holy Britannian Empire. Yes I am a ruler. I have the Powers Of Kings. The Geass. Everything was at my disposal and everyone bowed down before me. They trembled at the sight of me. They fear me. For I am also known as The Demon Emperor Lelouch and I've done a lot of very horrible things. Things that would make you call me a complete monster. I don't blame you if you actually did. Indeed, I am a monster. I tricked friends, families, everyone. And I've spilled blood more than anyone on the planet. It was not in vain however. It was all for the greater good. And now, I am about to be send to a different world with an alternate timeline by the Gods. This is my punishment and reward for what I've did, what I've done. Guess I have to live again and this time, let's make it right. No more Lelouch Vi Britannia. Only Lelouch Lamperouge._**

**_•••_**

It was noon and it was peaceful. The sun was setting and the wind was cool. Then suddenly, a bluish glowing sphere materialized in the middle of an overgrown lush urban wasteland. Raging sparks of lightning surrounds it with such intensity and everything was set ablaze in fire around it. Then the sphere suddenly explodes, forming a huge crater around it that is filled with smoke, also resulting in killing the fires.

Apparently, a certain band of misfits nearby took note of the smoke and quickly ran up to it to check. There they noticed a naked slender figure lying on the center of the crater. As they got closer, they knew what it was. It was human. A male teenager to be exact.

The leader of the group, Kipo, shrieked in surprise upon seeing him and instinctively took a step back, "Okay. I did not expect seeing something like this after a huge explosion just happened."

Her friend, Wolf, examines their finding and only had one conclusion, "This is just another unlucky straggler. I'll say we'll leave him and be on our way."

"Hey, we can't just do that! That is just so wrong. We have to help him!" Kipo declared before gesturing to her other companions, "What do you say, Benson? Dave, you up? Mandu?"

The aforementioned individuals known as Benson, Dave, and Mandu hesitantly looked at each and even wondered what to do before finally deciding.

"I'm with you, Kipo." Benson smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, the more the merrier, I guess." Dave relented with a nonchalant shrug whereas Mandu nodded in agreement of Kipo.

"That's more like it, guys." Kipo smiled happily before she looks at Wolf, "Unlike someone here."

"Well then, I guess the first thing to do is to get him some decent clothes." Dave inquired.

"That's a good idea, Dave. Let's do just that." Kipo quickly agreed while mentally trying to erase what she just saw earlier.

* * *

"Okay, that's good. Now that we have finally covered him up. We should probably wait for him until he wakes up."

"How long will that be?"

"Very long."

"Oh, hush."

"Wait a sec. His fingers just twitched."

"By the way, Benson. Did you get those clothes, right?"

"Yep. It was quick and easy."

**_Who are all these voices? Why do I feel so weak? And why the hell do I feel so short?_**

"His eyes are twitching. He's waking up."

"That's good then. We're finally gonna be able to talk to him."

"Hey? Are you okay? What's your name? Hello? Hello? Hello, strange person?"

"Kipo. He just tanked an explosion. He probably can't hear you."

"Hey, we don't know that! And besides, an explosion that big could have killed him. I mean just look at him. He's so skinny and his skin is so smooth like a girl."

"Not to mention, he's got a cute face that is just so fair and clean. He looks like some model."

"Um, what's a model?"

"You should probably figure that out on your own."

Never in his life, Lelouch Lamperouge felt so weak physically. The whole trip just drained him completely. And now, it seems he's been picked up by a couple of strangers and from the looks of it, they don't recognized him.

**_The World Of C wasn't lying. They really did send me to a different world._**

As Lelouch finally gained some semblance of strength, he slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was kind of weird. It was human yet also different. A female teen with the skin of pale purple color. She had pale pink hair tied up into a ponytail. Her curious magenta colored eyes oddly reminded him of his cold amethyst colored eyes.

The female teen had companions and Lelouch could only raised an amused brow upon seeing them. There's a humanoid insect-like creature standing upright like any human being. There's a teal blue pig with two black ears and four eyes along with freakishly six legs.

**_Am I high right now? I mean I know I'm in a different world but this is just ridiculous._**

Then there's her more ordinary companions. Both of them black; one is female and one is male. One is a kid and one is a teen. One dresses like who came from the stone age and one dresses like who came from the modern world. One is a wildling and one is a millennial. Simple.

"So, what's your name?" The teen with the pale purple colored skin asked hesitantly followed by shyness, "I'm Kipo. Kipo Oak."

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch weakly answered, "May I ask where I am?"

"Um, right now, you're in a rundown abandoned convenience store with a ridiculous name. Yep. That sounds about right." Kipo answered unconfidently, "Anyway, what the heck happened to you? Why are you, ahem, naked in the middle of this dangerous wasteland?"

"Naked? What do you-" Lelouch stopped when he finally realized what she meant. He was indeed naked, his whole dignity only covered by a blanket.

Kipo coughed at this and shamefully looked away, "Um, we found you in a crater caused by a mysterious explosion that occurred not so long ago. We found you there buck naked and unconscious. Do you remember or know anything?"

"Nothing, if I'm being honest . I remember nothing nor I know what happened. Although, I do remember that I was kind of wearing quite a fancy attire earlier but I believe that's just all in my head. I don't know. I'm not really sure."

"I see. Well, you're in luck, Lelouch. You're not gonna stay naked any sooner. We got clothes here. Picked them up just for you." Kipo proudly informed, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, Miss. Kipo." Lelouch smiled warmly and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. It was just the right thing to do and please just call me Kipo." Kipo slightly blushed and tried to avoid looking at Lelouch's eyes.

"Alright. Kipo, it is. So, how can I ever repay you? I may not have anything on me right now but I assure you I can pay you in a different way. You see I am quite particularly skilled in lots of ways."

"What kind of ways?" The black wildling girl questioned sternly, frowning deeply, which slightly bothered Lelouch a bit, taken aback by her seriousness.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Kipo realized before gesturing Lelouch to the wildling girl, "Lelouch. This is my friend, Wolf. She might be harsh but she's kind of a softie inside."

"Kipo!" Wolf yelled and glared at the aforementioned teen, "I think it's best for this guy to not know anything about me right now and for your information I am not a softie."

"Sure." Kipo rolled her eyes in mild annoyance before proudly gesturing Lelouch to her other friends, "By the way, this is Benson-"

The male black teen with the much more modern attire calmly waived to Lelouch with a friendly smile, approaching him with a warm demeanor.

"-And the one standing there is Dave." The aforementioned individual was the humanoid insect-like creature and once his name was mentioned, he quickly smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"-And last but not least, the pig over there is Mandu." The aforementioned pig grunted and squealed proudly.

**_I see._**

And then Wolf coughed to gain everyone's attention and back to address the elephant in the room, "Now that's all done. Can you please now answer my question? What are you good at?"

"Well, I have a big brain and I am quite good at talking to people. I also am a great advisor and I'm kind of good at being a leader."

"Is that it?" Wolf inquired suspiciously, narrowing her eyes intensely.

"Pretty much." Lelouch admitted with a nonchalant shrug.

"Then it's decided. We don't need him." Wolf concluded lightly.

"What?!" Kipo snapped, "I and the others don't get to have a say in this?"

"I believe he's just gonna be more of a nuisance rather than much of a help. I say we go and be on our merry way without him." Wolf explained coldly.

"But he doesn't have anyone nor anything with him and having an advisor would be kind of a big help." Kipo retorted before looking at Benson, Dave, and Mandu, "What do you think, guys?"

At this, the trio voices their approval and nodded in agreement.

"Then it's decided! We take him with us! Woooo!" Kipo playfully yelled and raised her hands before gently placing her hands to Lelouch's shoulder, "Welcome to the pack."

"Thanks." Lelouch smiled and gave Kipo a warm handshake.

**_Let's roll._**

"By the way, can I please have some clothes now? It's getting kinda cold." Lelouch admitted.

"Oh, right." Kipo remembered, "I forgot."

**_Looks like we have a long day ahead of us._**


	2. Chapter 1

Once Lelouch was given the clothes he needed, the teen then proceeded to a more private place where he could change. Acting out of instinct, Lelouch made sure no one was watching him and after that, he quickly moved to action to wear the clothes he was given.

Now dressed, Lelouch felt relief that it could even fit perfectly and rather comfortably. His attire consisting of a crimson red buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, long dark blue pants, and a pair of decent black sneakers.

**_I guess this is alright._**

Lelouch then noticed a nearby mirror and his eyes narrowed in alert upon seeing his reflection.

**_It seems I've gotten younger. Guess that's the side effect the World Of C was talking about. That explains why I kinda feel shorter earlier._**

His eighteen years old body have becomed younger not to mention shorter.

**_From my clear observation, I guess I could be considered to be fourteen or fifteen years of age. I'm alright with that. It could have been worse._**

A smirk then appears over Lelouch's face before it slowlys twists into a frown. He did this out of curiosity of course. Finally realizing he was done checking his appearance, Lelouch leaves and walks back to his acquaintances.

**_Kipo seems like a nice person. All of them seems like a nice person except probably Wolf. She's suspicious of me. Based on experience, she's probably one of those who doesn't trust a lot of people. Seven out of ten, she probably have experienced betrayal firsthand._**

Upon finally seeing them waiting for him, Lelouch put on his mask and quickly displayed a warm air and aura, "Hello everyone. Thank you all for waiting and thank you for giving me this rather nice apparel. It's kinda comfortable and nice."

At this, the whole band smiled except of course Wolf whom only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It looks good on you, Lelouch." Kipo commented in awe of Lelouch's rather more attractive appearance, "Just didn't expect it would be this good. You actually look nice this time."

"Pardon me for my naked appearance earlier. I do not know how I got into that state but I suggest you forget about that and move on." Lelouch suggested with a light chuckle, blushing slightly.

"I agree." Benson and Dave replied in unison whereas Mandu squealed in agreement, "Nobody wants to see that again."

"I couldn't agree more, fellas." Kipo agreed with a big nod.

"By the way, you did mention we're going on some journey, right? Where are we going?" Lelouch inquired inquisitively, "As this group's only and new advisor, I should probably know the details. And pardon me if I'm being intrusive but this is a necessity so that I can provide proper help. And if I offended anyone, I am sorry. It was not my intention." Lelouch then meekly bowed, swallowing his pride.

"Yeesh, didn't expect this guy would be so uptight." Dave commented in surprise whereas Wolf, Benson, and Mandu was left speechless by the display of intense formality while Kipo could only blush and drop a sweat on her forehead.

"Um, you don't have to be that way. It's just kinda embarrassing and uncomfortable." Kipo admitted shyly, trying hard to look away at Lelouch's gaze, "Just keep it, you know, casual and easy like us."

Lelouch nodded in understanding of this with a smile, "Sure thing, Kipo."

With that, Lelouch was then given the details of their objective and main goal; the entire journey and the whole story. It seems Kipo belongs to a faction commonly known as Burrow People. As the name suggests, this faction lives in underground and right now she had lost her home and couldn't find her father. Now, she's trying to fix that by trying to find the faction's second home where her father now probably resides.

**_This is a lot to take in. But okay._**

"Don't worry, Kipo. We will find your father and your next home. When there's hope and determination, we will succeed." Lelouch reassured confidently, placing a gentle hand onto Kipo's shoulder, "I'll make sure of it without a doubt."

**_If I successfully accomplished Nunnally's wish and everyone's wish in my world, then Kipo's wish would be no biggie._**

At this, Kipo smiled and couldn't stop herself from hugging him, an act which greatly surprises the raven haired teen, "Thanks, Lelouch."

"No, thank you, Kipo." Lelouch happily smiled and returned her hug rather warmly.

* * *

**Outside In The Middle Of The Ruined City**

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Lelouch?" Dave questioned worryingly as Lelouch instructs the others on what to do with the parts and tools they have been given.

"Well, based on my calculations, it should. We have retrofitted this RV with my own modified steam engine and also changed some of everything in there to make this whole piece of junk even work." Lelouch calmly explained before looking around the place they're currently in, a city filled with lush vegetation.

**_Still, I didn't expect this world to be such a lush wasteland with lots of useful junk hanging around. Just what the hell happened here?_**

"This is genius, Lelouch! I never thought of a concept like this could be even think of!" Kipo admitted as she reads the detailed explanation on Lelouch's planned machinery on paper with admiration and curiousity, "Just wow. I wonder though. Will it actually work? I mean your designs and concepts here seemingly all just leads to one big possibility but at the end of the day, it's still all just theoretical."

"It will work, Kipo. I assure you." Lelouch confidently declared, "Since I've already predicted our journey will be long, this vehicle will make it shorter and easier for all of us."

"Man. As if one big nerd wasn't enough." Benson commented with Dave greatly agreeing, "Although, I doubt a piece of junk like this could even start. I mean this thing's been here for over a hundred years, give or take. It's just impossible."

"Impossible? No. Improbable. Very likely." Lelouch pointed out, "But despite all that, it will still work. No. It has to work for we need it greatly for our journey."

"Oh, come on, Lelouch. Be realistic. It's gonna take a miracle to make this work." Benson complained.

"A miracle?" Lelouch smirked confidently before scoffing in amusement, "Good thing you have me then. Because I am a man of miracles."

"Yikes. Someone's overconfident." Kipo muttered out of earshot. Although she very much agreed with Lelouch's detailed concept of the vehicle and it's designs. She didn't liked the ego and dictatorial aura he sometimes unusually displays.

As time slowly went on, everything they needed to do for the modified RV with retrofitted parts was finished thanks to Lelouch's leadership and instructions. All that's left is to test it. Right now, the group are inside the vehicle and ready for it to start.

"So, is it really gonna work?" Wolf questioned as she wipes the sweat off her forehead with her hand, breathing heavily followed by Dave, Benson, and Kipo. Lelouch was the only one who didn't do any heavy physical work, taking only the role of a leader and instructor.

"I am tired of answering questions I've already answered. But if it makes you feel any better, I will only say this: 'time to find out.'" Lelouch answered before finally starting it, pushing multiple buttons and turning multiple switches at precise speed.

Momentarily after that, the whole thing started to shake and before they even realized it, the RV was already up and running.

"Told you it'll work." Lelouch declarared proudly, crossing his arms while displaying a smugly grin to rub it in everyone's faces that his invention worked.

And then all of a sudden, the whole RV stops and everything is completely shut down.

"Then it doesn't." Benson noted, disappointingly looking at Lelouch who quickly gained a frown over his face, "You were wrong. We were right."

"And we just wasted a lot of time for this crap." Dave continued smugly which made Lelouch tick in response, "Thank you, Lelouch, for wasting our time."

**_This is strange. It should have worked. Everything was going all right. Unless..._**

"Looks like it didn't worked out the way you expected it to be." Wolf pointed out dryly with a disappointed glare send onto the raven haired teen whereas Kipo could only look at him in sympathy. She knew the feelings and huge wave of disappointment of things not working out the way everyone expected.

"Looks like it needs more water and wood." Lelouch calmly replied.

"You're kidding me." Wolf rolled his eyes in annoyance followed by Benson and Dave whereas Kipo and Mandu could only speculate on other things on how it could possibly went wrong.

"Unfortunately, I am not. And besides, we've already reached the point of no return which means we can't just stop now. We can't just let all of our hardwork quickly go into the dust. It is logical that we should continue." Lelouch retorted before looking at Kipo in the eyes with hard determination and even a bit of hope, "But still, it's your choice. Do we move on or continue?"

At this, Kipo was taken aback once again by his seriousness and determination but luckily she was able to manage to regain herself quite easily, "We continue."

"Thanks you, Kipo." Lelouch smiled, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "I appreciate it."

Kipo could only blush and stare in awe of Lelouch's rather strong gaze on her whereas Wolf grumbled at the sight.

* * *

"Hey, Dave." Benson called out as he chops a huge chunk of wood into pieces, "Is it me or is Kipo getting charmed by that guy?"

"Who? Lelouch?" Dave guessed lightly as he brings more chunks of wood onto the fray for Benson to chop.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, ever since this guy appeared. She's been giving that look on him. The same look she gave me when she said she liked me." Benson pointed out with suspicion.

"Oh, guess she didn't know that you were gay at that time, huh?" Dave mused, "Anyway, based on your words, I still wouldn't be surprised if she really likes Lelouch right now. I mean the guy looks like Prince Charming. He even acts like one too. Also, he did say he's good at talking to people, right? There you go."

"Still, I don't like it. From the looks of him and the way he acts, he seems like a straight up playboy. And his words of him being good at talking to people just kind of supports that."

"What about you? Are you getting charmed by him?" Dave teased with a smirk.

"What?!" Benson snapped, "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Not in a million years. He's too pretty for me and besides, he's so totally not my type."

"Fair enough." Dave shrugged nonchalantly as they continued their work.

**_Earlier at the RV_**

_"We'll split up. Benson and Dave will stay here and work together to chop wood while Mandu will be on guard duty and alert Dave and Benson if something were to happen. As for me, Kipo, and Wolf. We'll be out, handling the water problem. Any questions?" Lelouch finished._

_"__Yeah." Dave raises his hand, "What if something bad were to happen to you, guys? How would you let us know that you're in a pinch while you're out there, looking for water?"_

_"That's a really good question, Dave." Lelouch raised his brow in amusement before pulling out a metallic red object from his pocket and showed it to everyone, "Fortunately, I've fixed this flare gun I found at the store we were just in. This thing will let us know if the three of us are in very big trouble. So, anymore questions?"_

_"No." Dave looked down in uncertainty._

_"__Okay, now that this is all good and well. I suggest we make this work now while we're at it." Lelouch smiles confidently, "Let's move everyone."_

**Back to Present**

"Are we really gonna do this, guys?" Wolf questioned as she gives a suspicious look at Lelouch like he was a crazy person whereas Lelouch himself is only concerned about the huge bag he's carrying at the moment.

"Yes. I know what you said to me and I understood them completely. But despite all that, we take the risk not to mention we have you to protect us with that Stalky weapon of yours." Lelouch explained nonchalantly.

At this, Wolf narrowed her eyes and sent a glare onto the raven haired teen with pure annoyance, grumbling out of earshot.

"Hey, guys!" Kipo called out and points at an old drinking fountain nearby, "Would that still work?"

"I doubt it." Lelouch admitted, "But I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Wait!" Wolf shouted in alert as she runs towards the old drinking fountain and ordered Kipo to turn it on, "Let me check it first."

Surprisingly, the drinking fountain still worked flawlessly as it did a hundred years ago, spurting clear blue water continuously. Wolf then sniffs the water like an animal, trying to ascertain if it's dangerous or not.

"Okay. That's not really the proper way to know if it's dangerous or not." Lelouch dryly pointed out, crossing his arms, "But hell, suit yourself."

"It seems okay." Wolf concluded.

"Regardless, we need to make sure more than just that. I suggest we boil it first." Lelouch suggested, walking towards them with his full attention on the spurting water.

"Well, it seems alright to me, Lelouch. There's no need for something like boiling it and besides, I trust my bestfriend Wolf. She's been up here for a very long time at a very young age so yeah." Kipo disagreed lightly with a shrug before finally taking a drink followed by Wolf.

"Alright." Lelouch sighed, looking down, "Just don't blame me when you receive aching stomachs once we've get back."

He then places the huge bag on the ground and opened it up, pulling out multiple water bottles and even four large buckets, "There we go. This is gonna be a long day."

Unbeknownst to the three, some of the spurting waters that spilled onto the ground began forming a monstrous shape with an incredible size.

"Hey, guys, it's time to fill up some bottles." Lelouch calmly reminded before suddenly noticing a huge shadow looming over them and that's when he saw it, something that made him instinctively took a step back in fear. It looked like it came out of an old school monster film. It was large and had blue liquid-like skin along with multiple legs and oval-like mouth, "Oh, shit. What in the hell are you supposed to be? Some kind of weird experiment made by scientists?"

"Good guess, child but no. I am a creature made up of tardigrades. You can call me Tad if you want." The creature introduced itself politely before looking at Kipo and Wolf whom are now feeling kind of dizzy for some reason, wobbling around like a drunkard. Lelouch notices this and had a good guess on the cause of their current state.

**_If he's really made up of tardigrades as he say he is, then Kipo and Wolf are in trouble. I may not know about mutated tardigrades but I do know about ordinary tardigrades, these little suckers could survive a trip inside the human body for a sufficient amount of time. Enough time to probably do something bad. _**

"You stay away! I swear, if you ever lay a hand on them, I'm gonna make you regret you're ever born!" Lelouch threatened venomously as he ran protectively towards to the shambling Kipo and Wolf, "You stay away from them!"

"Ouch. You're very rude for a child, don't you know that?" The creature known as Tad replied with a pained expression, "And for your information, I'm not gonna be laying a hand on them. I don't need to."

**_What the hell does that mean?!_**

And then Lelouch got his answers; Kipo and Wolf fell to his arms unconsciously. They were knocked out and fell asleep very quickly.

**_It would seem he can control other separate tardigrades._**

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Lelouch questioned angrily as he ignores the severe weight of Wolf and Kipo.

"Oh, relax, tough boy. I just send them to a world where they can live happily ever after. A perfect world where they can never be sad or hurt. A world where they can do everything and get what they want. A dream. After all, I'm a dream maker." Tad answered before revealing a proud smile on his face, "It's incredible, right? If you want, I can do that to you too. Just drink a part of me, then all will be well. Everything will be well."

At this, Lelouch dryly scoffed in distaste and disdain, "You know, you just reminded me of someone I knew. You see, he wanted something like this. But let me you, a perfect world doesn't exist. It doesn't! And even if there was, such a world would be stale. People would not experience something known as living, they would only accumulate an empty experience that would gain them nothing. Besides, your perfect world is fake and that is why, it's a dream and not reality. You're nothing but a parasite that should be erased from existence!"

"That really hurts my feelings, you know that?" Tad inquired as his proud smile dissipates quickly upon hearing Lelouch's words.

"Oh yeah. Well, you shouldn't have done something like forcefully sending my companions to sleep and dream, asshole." Lelouch retorted which made Tad instinctively took a step back in pain.

**_What should I do?! If I try to take them out of here, that accursed thing would probably make sure that I don't. Firing a flare to signal Benson and Dave would be a good move. They could probably distract this thing while I carry Wolf and Kipo out of here. No, wait. They would take too long to get here. What should I do?! Should I use the Power Of Kings once again? Would it even work? Do I even still have it? Goddammit, what should I do?! _**

Lelouch gritted his teeth in frustration as he tries to reconsider his options. Coming up with something, Lelouch gently places the two girls on the ground before placing each of his palms on Kipo's and Wolf's forehead.

**_If he's giving them dreams to keep them asleep then I shall give them nightmares to wake them up._**

After a moment passes, the two girls suddenly opened their eyes and woke up with a quick jolt and a scream. They were breathing fast and heavy with looks of fear.

Tad is shocked by this. He couldn't believed it. The boy had literally just replaced his hopeful happy dreams into terrifying violent nightmares. All of this to wake them all up. Tad then finally notices the boy's eyes. They were glowing red and both had an odd bird-like symbol. This one certain boy turns to face him and said, "I, Lelouch Lamperouge, commands you, to surrender and completely offer yourself to me. Become my tool and my weapon now!"

And before everyone knew what happened, the odd symbol seems to fly out of Lelouch's eyes and into Tad's. Suddenly, Tad's posture becomes submissive before slowly bowing down to Lelouch, surprising Kipo and Wolf.

"Yes, your Majesty." Tad accepted with a robotic tone.

At this, Lelouch smirked wickedly before turning to the two girls, "Well then..."

* * *

Kipo suddenly woke up with a gasp and she quickly realized she's in the bedroom section of the RV. She could feel the whole vehicle seems to be already moving.

"It seems he finally got it up and running." Kipo muttered out loud as she looks around. She then notices Wolf sleeping beside her, cuddling with a pillow and a blanket, "Well, that's something I don't see everyday."

She then suddenly hears the door open and saw Lelouch entering the room with a tray of food on hand, "I didn't expect you waking up so soon."

"Well, it's just one of those things you can't predict." Kipo replied with a wink.

"True." Lelouch agreed with a friendly smile before placing the tray on a nearby table, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I've finally learned my lesson. No more drinking contaminated weird water. Never." Kipo admitted.

"That's good to hear." Lelouch chuckled dryly, crossing his arms, "You remember anything other than passing out?"

"Well, I do recall you carrying me with your skinny noodle arms. No offense though. Other than that. Nothing." Kipo answered cheerfully.

**_Good._**

"I see." Lelouch nodded in understanding, stroking his chin as his eyes carefully observes her, "By the way, I found this."

He suddenly pulls out a letter from his pockets, handing it to her, "I believe it's for you."

Kipo raised a brow at this but when she finally opened the letter and began reading it's contents, tears slowly come out of her eyes, "It's from my dad. Thank you for finding this, Lelouch. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me." Lelouch shook his head and pointed to the sleeping Wolf, "Thank your friend. She's the one who found it during our way back. Anyway, don't wake her yet. I think she has overly exhausted herself, carrying all the water and stuff."

Kipo was speechless about the new information given to her. It's just too much to take in. It would seem Lady Luck is smiling upon her today.

"Still, thank you, Lelouch. I appreciate what you've done for me today. Really." Kipo smiled happily with tears still on her eyes.

"You are welcome, Kipo." Lelouch smiled back before handing her some of the food from the tray, "Now, you better eat. Don't want you being weak all the time now."

"Sure thing." Kipo playfully rolled her eyes as she found Lelouch's words ironic. She knew he was weak as hell, his skinny physique proved it.

**_Sorry Kipo. Sorry Wolf. I didn't plan on using it on you. But there was just no other choice. I hope you'll forgive me for this._**

* * *

"Man, I totally didn't expect this would be so easy." Benson admitted as he carefully drives the RV with a watchful eye, looking out for any dangers lurking around.

"Well, Lelouch did teached you real hard earlier so I'm not exactly surprised. The guy's a big nerd like Kipo but just had a much more wise guy vibe to him." Dave replied as he lazily leaned back against the passenger seat while crossing his legs, "Really knows how to explain in such a detailed fashion. Guess he really is a good talker."

"Yeah, right." Benson snorted dryly at his words before pondering something that have been bothering him ever since Lelouch and the two came back, "Say, Dave, what do you think happened during their little trip to find water?"

"My guess is, they ran into a bit of trouble and not much else after that. But hey, in the end, they got what we needed to start this thing, we even got nice food because of him, and the girls are okay. Aside from having stomach aches of course." Dave reassured casually before using his hands as a cushion, "Although, I could say Lelouch is still a bit suspicious but he seems kind of an alright guy. He's cool."

"Well, I guess it's really just nothing." Benson sighed deeply, "Other than they had a little bit of trouble."

"See! Relax, man. You're starting to sound like Wolf. It's weird. That's bad for you and for me." Dave smiled and gently pats Benson on the shoulder, calming the teen.

"You're right. I think I'm just tired. Lelouch did indeed gave me a lot of work when Wolf got tired." Benson smiled as well, "Anyway, let's make this trip fun as we can."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Benson is back on the house yo." Dave agreed and the two buddies fist bumped one another.

* * *

**_A/N: After seeing the trailer for Kipo Season 2, I got pumped writing this. Still haven't watched it though considering I still haven't paid my Netflix. I'm still excited. Anyway, Lelouch just used his Geass on Kipo and Wolf to hide his secret weapon. The reason why he did that is because he felt they aren't ready to know that information and this is Lelouch we are talking about for fuck sake. The dude won't hesitate to use it on someone like them. As for what happened to Tad, he received a cruel dark fate. Who do you think is powering the RV and get it running? Yep, it's as you probably guessed it. Tad. Still, I wanna know what you guys think. Reviews please and some love._**


End file.
